Revenge of BloodClan
by blackgreywhite
Summary: BloodClan has once again grown strong in the moons since the battle against the Clans. The new leader, Amber, is nearly worse than Scourge. She plans to get revenge on the Clans and is willing to do anything to make them pay, including turning their closest allies against them.
1. The Traitor

**Okay, please bear with me. If you think I should continue, or have ideas on how to improve this story, comment. Thanks.  
**

**- blackgreywhite  
**

* * *

A dark gray cat ran through the alleyways of the dark two-leg place. Two other cats came hurtling out of the open door of an abandoned two-leg nest. One was large and white, the other completely his opposite, pitch black and much smaller. Together, they tackled the she-cat and dragged her into the nest. The large white tom blocked the doorway, eliminating the only way of escape. The pitch-black tom stalked forward, glaring at the she-cat, his yellow eyes narrowed into slits.

"What have I done now?" the she-cat spat out, anger lacing her voice. She hunched in the corner, ears flat against her head, snarling angrily up at her captors.

"Silence, Faruin. You know what you have done. You have been searching for the Clans, haven't you?" the black tom growled.

Faruin glared back at him defiantly, "Yes, Ghost. I have. The Clans would be much better than this group of rogues!"

The black tom snarled and whacked Faruin with his paw. The sound filled the room, making the white tom wince slightly. The gray she-cat lay limply on the ground, blood trickling from her ears and nose. Her green eyes stared up in hatred at the two toms as her breathing slowed. Blood pooled under her. Finally, she lost too much blood and took one deep breath, gurgling out, "StarClan will take me. They know I am a true Clan cat."

Ghost growled again and whacked the now dead she-cat once more. He turned to his companion and said, "Come, Jepsu. We have to report back to Lady Amber. She'll want to know of this blatant disrespect."

The white tom shook his head, still staring at Faruin, "But what about that?"

Ghost glanced back lazily, "She's dead, Jepsu. Dragging her back would be useless."

"Alright. Then we should hurry back," Jepsu meowed, trying to disguise his sadness at the she-cat's death.

The two toms ran from the nest, sprinting along until they reached a large pile of trash. Loud meowing and the sound of cats fighting drifted over the pile on the breeze. The two cats scaled the pile quickly, placing their paws on well-known paw holds. They reached the top of the pile and gazed down.

Two she-cats circled each other in the clearing below. One was a silvery-gray, the other a small brown tabby. The silver she-cat, whose name was Star, seemed to have retained minimal injury. One ear was torn and had already stopped bleeding. The other she-cat seemed to be much worse. Her tabby pelt was stained with blood. Her right foreleg was bleeding, along with her muzzle. Patches of fur were missing, either from the rough life she lived in the dangerous back alleys of two-leg place or from the fight. On the far side of the clearing, a russet colored she-cat sat atop a large spire of trash. She gazed down at the fight with amber eyes glowing with anticipation.

Jepsu and Ghost skirted the fight, stopping next to the russet she-cat. Ghost waved his tail dismissively in front of Jepsu before speaking in a low growl. "Lady Amber, we found the Clan follower. Faruin has been taken care of."

The russet she-cat glanced lazily down at the two toms, then back at the fight. She finally growled, "Well? Aren't you going to come watch this? It's so interesting to watch Star attack this poor criminal. She's so good that she has expertly avoided dealing any blows that would speed the fight up. I love when a cat is so loyal to me that they even wait for my command to kill."

The two toms shot wary glances at each other before turning to watch the fight. It had progressed so much that by now the brown tabby was having difficulty moving without stumbling. Star glanced at Lady Amber inquisitively, cocking her head to one side as if asking, _May I?_ Lady Amber noticed. She purred and nodded, flicking her tail excitedly.

Star returned her gaze to her opponent. The other she-cat flopped down, gasping heavily. Her eyes shot open as Star stalked smugly to her side. Placing her paw on the other cat's shoulder, she leaned in and whispered loud enough for the three audience members to hear, "Twig, you have been suspected by Lady Amber and her regulation enforcement team of harboring the intent to overthrow our leader. BloodClan does not allow this. The penalty is death." Star let the final word sink in. The tabby's eyes grew wide and she began to struggle, but was far too weak to escape. Star purred and sharply bit the back of Twig's neck. The she-cat stopped struggling and lay perfectly still as her eyes glazed over.

Lady Amber cheered. She leaped daintily down from her seat, padding quietly over to her second-in-command. "Well done. That was a very entertaining fight. You always surprise me with your expertise, Star."

Star dipped her head respectfully, meowing modestly, "Well, I suppose moons of training would do that to a cat." Turning her attention to the body, she asked, "What shall I do with this?"

Lady Amber stared disdainfully down at the brown tabby. "Ghost, Jepsu. You take it. You know where."

Ghost and Jepsu stood and walked over to the she-cat, lifting her and nodding before leaving the circle.

Lady Amber and Star remained in the clearing. Star sat down lightly and began to daintily lick at her paw, rubbing it over her ear in an attempt to clean off the dried blood.

"Well, what are you going to do about that Faruin?" Star mumbled around her paw.

Lady Amber looked confused. "What do you mean? Ghost and Jepsu took care of her. She won't be a problem anymore."

Star set her paw back down and stared at her companion before replying, "But that doesn't mean she doesn't have followers. You have to be careful. She may have been leading a whole group of cats just like her."

"Hmm... You're right, Star. Perhaps she isn't the only threat to BloodClan. Would you be willing to lead a patrol to find where she's been? It might lead you to her den. If that doesn't get you anywhere, feel free to _question_ some cats."

Star nodded and purred. She stood and waved her tail as she too left the circle, heading for her den. She called over her shoulder, "I'll be here tomorrow at dawn to begin the search. Pick whoever you want to be part of the patrol. I'm not picky."

Lady Amber nodded and purred. Her Clan was stronger than when Scourge had been the leader. BloodClan would not be stopped now that many cats found the true Clans to be more appealing. She would get to the bottom of this and stop an uprising before it even began. Lady Amber was the strongest cat in BloodClan. She could accomplish anything.

* * *

**Alright, first chapter done! Warriors does not belong to me. Please comment with any suggestions or thoughts.  
**


	2. The Hunt

**A/N: **_I decided to continue on to chapter two, despite only receiving one review,_ which_ I'm very thankful for! Please, read and review. It helps me a lot! Thank you!  
- blackgreywhite_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Warriors. There you go._

* * *

Star growled, happy that her suspicions had been correct. The scent trail of the traitorous she-cat, Faruin, had led her to this small alley, where two cats were visible sharing a rat in front of a makeshift pile of boxes that appeared to be a shelter. One was a dark black tom, the other a pure white she-cat. Star dug her claws into the ground beneath her and flicked her tail excitedly. She couldn't wait to once again leap into the thick of a fight.

She glanced behind her at Jepsu and flicked her ears as if to say, _Be ready. On my mark. _

Jepsu nodded and growled quietly, "Star, how are we going to take them?"

Star purred and replied smugly, "By making them look like fools in every way possible. What I want you to do is keep them distracted. I need to see if they're hiding something in that shelter." Star turned away from Jepsu, rolling her eyes in annoyance. Jepsu could be such a mouse-brain. With a ferocious caterwaul, Star leaped over the pile of rubbish they were hidden behind and bowled straight into the she-cat. She could hear Jepsu engaging the tom in a ferocious swapping of blows.

Star wrestled with the she-cat, finally sinking her teeth into her opponent's filthy shoulder. Jepsu wrenched the white cat off of Star and flung her toward the dark tom. He nodded at his friend before turning back to the two cats, bristling with anger.

Star purred and stood, flicking blood absently from her paw. She slunk over to the pile and disappeared inside. Swiveling her ears around, eyes closed, trying to pick up a sound as well as a scent, she opened her eyes wide as she caught the scent of kits. She followed it to it's source, surprised to see three tiny kits, two she-cats and a tom, their eyes barely opened, crawling around in a nest of colorful Twoleg pelts. Her eyes lit up as she came up with a plan.

Stooping down, Star picked up the kits one at a time and climbed to the top of the pile. Once all three were at the top, Star sat down and yowled to the darkening sky. Jepsu and his two opponents stopped fighting immediately. Realizing that Star had things under control, Jepsu sat and began to daintily lick his paw and draw it over his ears.

"Thank you. Now, I'm glad to see BloodClan has such spirited members, but could you perhaps explain why both of you are here? BloodClan does not allow cats to live together. You are already going to be in trouble as it is," Star purred. The two cats shifted from paw to paw and flicked their tails nervously, casting each other a shy glance as Star continued, "Yes, but there is one other matter to take care of. Do either of you know why these kits are here? Whose are they? Where is she now?"

It was the white she-cat who answered in a shaky meow, "W-we don't know. I found them and their mother a few days ago. She said she was in trouble and had to leave for something very important. I promised to help her by taking care of her kits. My mate agreed to as well." The she-cat waved her tail in the black tom's direction. He nodded earnestly, uttering a meow of agreement.

"Be that as it may, you two are still at fault. No cats in BloodClan would care for a stranger's kits so easily. Unless, perhaps, she wasn't a stranger? Perhaps you wouldn't mind then if I-" Star raised her paw threateningly over the largest kit, the tom. As she began bringing her paw down, claws unsheathed, the white she-cat leaped forward.

"No! No, don't hurt him! Faruin's eldest will not have his life taken from him! Yes, we knew her! She was looking for the Clans! We were going to travel with her when she found them! Please don't hurt the kits!"

Star sheathed her claws and lowered her paw, purring. She looked at Jepsu, whose eyes were brimming with amusement. She nodded and he leaped forward, swiftly biting the dark black tom in the back of the neck. The tom struggled for a moment before lying completely still.

His mate wailed as she crouched next to him, "No Scratch! Don't leave me Scratch, don't leave me…"

Jepsu dragged the she-cat away as Star nudged the kits along. She knew Amber would be happy to have new recruits as well as one of Faruin's accomplices. The she-cat's wailing continued. It echoed along the hard stone walls and back to the alley where it had all happened. It surrounded the dark black tom in an unhappy chorus of loss and slowly faded away.

Amber sighed. She could hear her friend returning. They had found some evidence, judging by the sound of saddened wailing. Amber lifted her head higher, opening her jaws slightly to scent the air. She was surprised to find the scent of kits as well. Amber stood and leaped off of her tower of trash, landing gracefully just as Star appeared, carrying one kit and nudging two more along. Jepsu followed, roughly urging a white she-cat along.

"We found something very interesting," mumbled Star around a mouthful of kit. There were three of them, which made Amber's pretty unresponsive heart seize up.

"Wonderful. What have you brought me, Star? These kits are so young."

It was Jepsu that answered, "These are the kits of that traitor you had Ghost and I track down. Star thought that we could train them up. They might not have learned from their mother's actions yet."

Star set the kit down and meowed an affirmation, as Jepsu shoved the white she-cat roughly to the paws of Amber.

Amber composed herself after her moment of weakness and stalked forward, trying her best to appear menacing. She seemed to have succeeded because the she-cat cowered in front of her. "You, what is your name?" Amber growled.

The she-cat whimpered and replied, "Fern, Lady Amber. I am known as Fern."

Amber shook her head in vexation. Soft names like Fern had never been used in BloodClan before the battle with the Clans. Queens had decided they liked these more Clan-like names for their kits better than the rough names like Bone and Snake so often heard in BloodClan.

Amber growled, "Fern, what did you think would happen? Did you think I would not have discovered what you were up to? The Clans are finished! They have left the forest! We don't know where they've gone. And good riddance! They are nothing but trouble to the fragile ways of BloodClan that I and my predecessor worked so hard to enforce!"

At Amber's fierce words, something seemed to have been rekindled in Fern. She stopped her cowering and whimpering. Her blue eyes burned with an icy fire as she spat out, "The Clans are not finished! Moons after BloodClan runs itself into extinction, the Clans will be safe and intact! They have something BloodClan will never have! They have StarClan and the warrior code! They have honorable blood, whether it belongs to a kittypet or a loner, or even a Clanborn cat! That is more than you or any leader of this group of rogues will be able to say!" The white she-cat finished with a savage snarl, her claws sinking into the soft ground.

Amber couldn't help but chuckle. Her chuckling quickly evolved into a manic laughter. Fern's eyes slowly dimmed and she shrugged, ducking her head in defeat.

"You think that the Clans are honorable? What cat could be called honorable when they have slain so many of our companions? Do you forget how many BloodClan cats died in battle with them?" Fern returned to crouching, although she did not whimper as Amber continued, "You would side with those cold-hearted fiends? Who gave you this impression? Who put those lies into your head? It must not be your fault you have fallen so easily into a cleverly laid trap. Now, tell me."

Fern looked back up into Amber's eyes as she meowed quietly, "A kittypet named Princess. She lives in a house by the forest where the Clans lived. She said that her brother and eldest son were members of the Clans."

Amber glanced at Star, who nodded, understanding that she was to find this new threat to BloodClan. Amber glanced back at Fern and meowed, "You have done well, Fern. I am happy to reward those who show their loyalty. What is it you wish? Tell me, and it will be done."

Fern glanced up. She closed her blue eyes and thought for a moment before opening them, her eyes reflecting a deep ocean of pain. She growled loudly, "I want my mate back, you fox-heart!" She leaped up and dove for Amber. Amber was shocked, but recovered quickly. She had just enough time to leap out of harms way. Fern landed awkwardly and fell to her side. Amber pinned her down and gestured to Star with her tail. Star set the kit she still held down, stepped forward, and delivered a well-placed killing blow in a few small, fluid motions.

Amber meowed a quick thank you before flicking her ears at Jepsu. He got the clue and ducked his head before padding from the clearing, dragging Fern's body with him. Amber and Star were left with the three kits, which began to squirm and squeak even louder as they became steadily hungrier.

Star spoke up, "I had better take them to the tunnel."

"I'll come with you. You have no idea how boring it can be staying in this rubbish pile all day!" Amber meowed jovially, all angry or menacing pretenses gone as she spoke with her close friend.

Star nodded and replied, "Sounds good. I know! I'm so happy I'm sent on mission after mission! Keeps me active and entertained!"

Both she-cats picked up a kit. One, a silvery she-kit, was nudged along somewhat forcefully. The conversation ceased as Amber and Star trudged along. They finally reached a place where many Thunderpaths crossed. A tunnel gaped underneath one, reeking of many cats. This was where the recruits were trained.

Amber led the way into the tunnel. Star followed dutifully, nudging the she-kit along. After a very short while, the tunnel evened out and opened into a large cavern. The roar of the Thunderpath was muffled this far underground, but still could be heard above their heads.

Amber and Star set their burdens down as they were approached by a very harried looking she-cat. Her dark tabby pelt was mussed and blown every which way, but her green eyes glowed with warmth.

"Amber! Star! So good to see you both! Are these new recruits? My, they look strong!" the cat meowed, barely taking time to breath.

Amber purred and replied, "Yes, Tangle. New recruits. But I don't know about this one," Amber indicated the silver she-kit, "She was lagging the entire time. Should we just dispose of her, or is their other work for her to do?"

Tangle crouched to inspect the kit. She prodded it sharply with her paw, but it hardly reacted. "Hmm, I'm pretty sure there's hope. She certainly doesn't look to be cut out for the tough life of a BloodClan warrior, but she may be able to be my assistant. I've been looking for a kit with the right temperament to learn about healing. This one seems like it could do nicely."

Star scoffed, meowing in a vicious tone, "You mean it's too weak to fight for BloodClan? Then what use is it? Couldn't I just take it and dispose of it now?"

Tangle's eyes narrowed into slits and she growled protectively, "No cat will kill this kit just because she does not look like much now. It's possible their mother was unable to care for her properly. With me here, she'll soon become strong."

Amber flicked her tail nervously as her two closest friends started to bristle. She stepped between them and meowed disapprovingly, "Stop it, you two. Star, the kit will be fine as a healer. The battle with the Clans has proven that BloodClan must not return to its weakness of living without one. Tangle, learn to listen to Star's opinion. She may be wrong this time, but she has been right many times in the past. If you fail to raise this kit properly, Star will be the first to hear of it."

Both she-cats seemed to calm down. Amber was very pleased to have broken up the argument, but attempted not to let it show on her face. She had always been able to make other cats listen to her, so this was no surprise. Amber still didn't like to see her two friends fighting. She licked Tangle's shoulder in a friendly manner before turning and exiting the tunnel with Star, leaving the newest recruits with their new caretaker.

Amber turned to Star, ready to start talking business once again. "Do you remember what Fern said?"

Star nodded, "I'll hunt down this Princess. But what do I do with her? What am I supposed to find out?"

"We need to find out what she knows about the Clans. It sounds to me like the cats of BloodClan will never be truly loyal until the Clans have been destroyed completely. Find this Princess and bring her back to me without a scratch. We need her to be willing to listen. She's _going_ to help us find our missing problem…"

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay, once again, please review. Please._


	3. The Prisoner

**A/N: **_Thank you for all the views. I suppose that's good, although if you really don't care for this FanFic, tell me what I could do to make it better! I'm having fun writing this story, and that's what counts._

**Disclaimer:** _Warriors is not mine. Yay._

* * *

_Princess found herself in a strange place. She was gazing down at a magnificent, starlit pool sheltered in a steep-sided hollow. She followed a narrow path down to a flat area near the surface of the water, her paws slipping into the paw steps of many other cats._

_At the bottom, she sat down, just taking in the sight. A tail tip brushed her shoulder and Princess jumped, bristling in fear. She let her fur lie flat when she saw it was just a golden tabby tom with stars in his fur. He was sitting calmly, staring at her with bright green eyes._

"_What are you doing here, kittypet? Perhaps you should run back to your Twolegs," the golden tom meowed. He seemed kind, but his green eyes glinted with curiosity._

"_I did not mean to intrude. I fell asleep in my garden and just woke up here," Princess replied._

_The strange cat sighed, meowing, "Well, it seems like many moons have passed since I last saw a kittypet in the Clans territory. Rusty, he was called, though now he goes by Firestar."_

_Princess sat a little straighter at the mention of her brother. Her thoughts began to stray from the conversation and to the happy memories of her brother and son. She was snapped back to the present by an urgent meow from the tom, "It's time for you to go. Kittypets like you are lucky to see visions of StarClan. Good bye, kittypet."_

_Princess dimly remembered meowing, "My name's Princess." Then, the world went black._

Princess blinked awake. The normal sounds of her garden eased the tension she was feeling. She had never dreamt of starry cats before. But that one she liked quite a bit, she decided. After all, he had been one that knew her brother.

Princess stood and stretched, feeling warmth from the heavy sunhigh sunlight seep into her light brown tabby fur. Princess leaped onto her fence, beginning to absently think out loud. "That pool looked wonderful. It is possible that is their new home." A strange cats meow interrupted her thoughts.

"Are you Princess? Are you the one Fern told me to find?"

Princess whipped around as quickly as she could on the flimsy garden fence, nearly shrieking in terror. She found herself looking at a silvery she-cat. The cat stared up at Princess with wide, innocent green eyes.

"Oh, you scared me… I'm Princess." Princess suddenly became very confused, remembering the pure white she-cat, Fern. "I suppose I'm the one Fern would have told you to find. What can I help you with?"

The silver she-cat blinked and purred, "My name's Star. I'm looking for the Clans."

Princess sighed and leaped down from her fence. She sat with her tail wrapped around her paws as she meowed, "Alright. What do you want to know?"

Star sat as well, mimicking Princess' posture, and replied, "Where are they now?"

_She certainly knows how to start with the hard questions, _Princess thought as she answered, "A cat named Cody told me where the Clans had gone. She said they had gone through the forest to the large stones they called HighStones and traveled far beyond them."

Star looked thoughtful, but Princess thought she saw a gleam of something ominous in the silver cat's eyes. She shook her head and passed it off as just seeing things as Star continued, "How long ago did they leave?"

"About four seasons ago."

Princess bristled slightly as she saw the gleam in Star's eyes again. This time it seemed stronger, and Princess got the feeling she wasn't seeing things. She asked curiously, "So, what are you planning to do?"

Star seemed slightly baffled that a kittypet would ask something like this. Many cats thought of kittypets as mouse-brained fools. She answered quickly, "Oh, I don't know. I might try to find them."

Princess saw something much more terrifying in the she-cat's eyes this time. She thought she saw what looked like lingering suspicion. _I probably look the same, _Princess couldn't help but let slip into her mind. She asked, trying to sound nonchalant, "Really? What do you plan on doing if you find them?"

Suddenly, Star changed. She no longer looked like the innocent cat she had originally been. She sank her claws into the ground, seeming to swell in size with fury. She spat in a voice trembling with anger, "How dare a kittypet ask my intentions! I am Star, BloodClan's deputy! I will not have my actions questioned by a kittypet like you!"

Star flicked her tail and a huge white tom suddenly towered very near to Princess, who felt herself cowering as the two cats stalked forward. _Be brave like Firestar. Be brave like Cloudtail. _Princess stood up, nearly shuddering from the unnatural feeling of her claws sliding out for a fight. She tried to hide it and crouched expectantly, tail flicking nervously from side to side.

The tom leaped, surprising Princess, and crushed her beneath his weight. She struggled and yowled, cursing her Housefolk for being out during the day. Star swiped at Princess with a dainty paw and left a deep gash stinging and burning like fire across her nose. Princess felt new gashes open up along her sides and shoulders as the tom dug his claws in. She stopped struggling, tired and weak. Star pushed the tom off of her and dragged Princess roughly to her feet.

She spat in a still angry voice, "You're coming with us, kittypet. Amber will know what to do with an insolent kittypet."

Princess said nothing as she was shoved out of her garden and into the alleys around her. Fear laced her mind as she remembered Firestar's warning to stay in her garden and away from these horrible BloodClan cats. _Too late, _Princess couldn't help but think as the white tom shoved her roughly from behind.

The two BloodClan cats guided her through numerous alleys, not stopping to rest and not slowing down. Princess began to grow tired, her limbs starting to feel heavy. Finally, the trio rounded a corner and Princess found herself in the middle of a clearing made of trash. An intimidating russet she-cat stared down at her, disgust illuminated in her amber eyes.

Star spoke up, "Lady Amber, this is Princess."

Amber's eyes lit up with recognition and what seemed almost like glee as she meowed, "Well done, Star. Take her to the tunnel. She shouldn't be too much trouble, but I will need to question her. Besides, we can't have her warning the Clans."

Star nodded and Princess grimaced as she was forced to walk on her sore and cracked paws once again. Jepsu left the two she-cats at the entrance to a tunnel beneath a Thunderpath. Princess was almost relieved when she reached a large cavern. A dark tabby she-cat sat in the center of the cavern, playing with a tiny silver she-kit. Star growled, which Princess found odd, but decided to dismiss as impatience.

The dark tabby looked up and stopped her playing, nudging the little kit away as she stood and approached the visitors, a look of disgust on her face as she gazed at Princess' appearance.

"Star, I can't keep taking these new recruits. My assistants are running out of time to train them all."

Star nodded and purred, meowing edgily, "Of course you wouldn't have time, Tangle. You're too busy playing with kits," after that Star's voice became more serious, "And this isn't a new recruit. She's a prisoner."

Tangle's eyes widened and she nodded, growling, "Then come with me, filth. I just had a new cell open up."

Princess bristled in fear, feeling her tail bush out to twice its size. She followed the dark tabby through more tunnels with caves branching off of them. In some of them, Princess could tell there was a cat. Finally, after what felt like forever, Princess was shoved into an empty cave of her own. The floor was sandy and somewhat soft, which Princess took as a blessing.

The dark tabby meowed in a much kinder voice, "I'll be along in a while to take care of your paws and such. Don't think of leaving. I'll be having some guards sent down this way."

Princess was too tired to care at that point. She piled some of the sand together and collapsed on top of it, closing her eyes and falling asleep almost immediately.

_Princess found herself beside the starry pool once again. Her paws didn't hurt anymore, and she let out a small mew of happiness when she saw a familiar face. _

_The golden tom sat in front of her, unexpected warmth glowing in his eyes. He didn't push Princess away when she nuzzled her face happily into his side._

"_Princess, I'm sorry for what you're going through. Just know that there are friends where you are. Not all BloodClan cats are bad," the tom meowed._

_Princess realized she didn't know his name. She meowed, "Thank you. I won't give up hope yet. If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"_

_The tom purred, "I'll be visiting you more frequently, so I see no harm in telling you. My name is Lionheart. StarClan has chosen me to guide you in this troubling time."_

_An expression of worry came across his face, but Princess tried to sound cheerful when she said, "The Clans are in trouble aren't they?"_

_Lionheart nodded, replying, "Yes. They are. With the threat from the Dark Forest, BloodClan will only take away from their chances of survival. Princess, you need to warn the Clans. Either that or destroy BloodClan yourself. It is highly doubtful a bunch of kittypets will be able to win a fight against BloodClan. It is not long before their leader discovers the way to the Clans. She'll find a way to destroy them too. Warn the Clans allies, or you may lose your brother and son for good."_

_Princess swallowed the fear that rose up in her throat. She nodded and felt almost sad when Lionheart and the beautiful pool began to disappear. Lionheart's words echoed in her head, "…or you may lose your brother and son for good."_

"Hey, wake up, kittypet!"

Princess growled quietly as she got up, expecting to see the dark tabby when she woke. She was surprised to find that it was the silver kit she saw in the weak sunlight.

"What are you doing here?" Princess meowed. She was concerned for the kit's safety, sad that she had to have been born into BloodClan.

The silver kit looked up at Princess with innocent blue eyes, "I wanted to know who you were. Tangle doesn't know I'm here, so don't tell!"

Princess choked back some laughter as she remembered similar antics from her kits. She crouched down and replied, "Of course not. Your secret's safe with me."

The kit's eyes gleamed and she asked earnestly, "So, who are you?"

"My name's Princess. What's yours, little kit?"

The kit replied enthusiastically, "My name's Stream! I'm going to be the healer someday! Tangle says it'll be my job to watch mangy prisoners like you!"

Princess flicked her ear in reaction to being called mangy, but kept her tone light as she meowed, "Yes, that sounds like a very important job. I bet you'll be very good at it. You've been here a long time, little one. Perhaps you'd better go before Tangle misses you."

Stream seemed a little put out, but she nodded and bounced her way out of the cave. Peering around the entrance, she mewed cautiously, "I like you, Princess. Can I come back and visit you sometime?"

Princess was about to say no, but remembered Lionheart's words. He had told her that there were friends where she was. This little kit didn't seem all bad anyway. Princess heard herself saying, "Of course. I would like that very much, little one."

The kit purred and bounced away down the tunnel, chanting what sounded like a rhyme for remembering herbs as she went. Princess purred, remembering her own kits as she rested her head on her paws. _I'd better prepare for the worst, _Princess thought as they day waned, _because there's a storm coming. And Lionheart, I'll be ready._

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay, third chapter done. Please read and review! __  
_


	4. The Plan

**A/N: **_I'm going to apologize for the last chapter. I didn't put too much effort into it, and I'm pretty sure it showed. I was so excited by the amount of views I had received for chapter two that I just rushed to get it out. I'm hoping that this chapter is slightly better (Or maybe a whole lot better!) Please read and review. Thank you._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Warriors._

* * *

Amber growled, impatience making her snap, "I don't care what you think, she knows something! We'll just have to keep trying!" Star shrank back. Amber knew she typically wasn't the focus of her anger, and it came as a shock to Star when she discovered just how terrifying it could be.

A moon had passed since the kittypet, Princess, had been captured. A moon had passed without any cat getting Princess to tell her interrogators the Clans secrets. Amber was sure the soft brown and white tabby she-cat knew _something_, but she was certainly one hard kittypet to crack.

Star seemed to regain her confidence, because she meowed in a strong voice, her green eyes glowing with self-assurance, "We've tried all of the usual techniques, Amber. Nothing is working!"

"Yes, Star, _nothing_ _is working_! Kittypets are supposed to be soft! They're supposed to be easily broken! If nothing has happened yet, then it is obviously the fault of the one in charge of her!" Amber growled. She dug her claws into the softly lined floor of her den. Nothing made her angrier than failure.

"Amber, maybe I have a solution." Tangle stepped lightly from the shadows. Her eyes glinted, as if she had a brilliant idea. "Each time you interrogate her, I heal her wounds to a certain extent before you speak with her again. Maybe if we left her wounds untouched, she would be more willing to communicate."

Star and Amber shared a glance. Star seemed mildly surprised by this sudden burst of intelligence from the cat she didn't much care for. Amber turned her attention back to Tangle.

"It might work. You may have to treat her wounds for infection though. I won't have the kittypet refusing to speak long enough to die."

Tangle nodded and replied, "Of course. We could also make her life a little more difficult, if that helps any. She's used to a soft life. She won't be too happy about being neglected."

Amber nodded, flicking her tail to dismiss her two friends. "Then let it be done. Reduce the quantity of prey you bring her to one rat each day, maybe even half of one. Give her leftovers if you have to. You may as well give her only one drink each day too."

Tangle and Star nodded as they exited her den. Amber sighed as she thought, _This had better work._

~.~

Princess shuddered. When she had first been brought to her lonely cave, the sand had been a relief. Now it dug into her paws and got caught in her pelt. Whenever she was given a new wound, the blood would mix with the sand and create clumps. Princess nearly whimpered when she remembered her life with her housefolk. She missed her basket and the soft lining she slept on.

A shrill meow interrupted her blissful thoughts. "Wake up, Princess! You said you would play with me!"

Princess opened her eyes and purred. The silver kit, Stream, had returned yet again for another session of playing. Princess and Stream had grown to be fast friends, despite Stream's habit of spouting horrible things she was learning about taking care of BloodClan's prisoners. When Princess had first met the kit, she had been slightly bothered by what she learned. Now she bore it with a grim determination of using it against her captors when the time came for the Clans to meet them in battle.

"Of course, little kit. But first, tell me what you've learned so far today!" Stream's eyes glowed and Princess felt a tug at her heart. The poor kit had probably never had someone care so much about her.

"I learned how to cure a disease that is often carried by rats. It could wipe out all of BloodClan if we let it, Tangle says. She also says that it's important I know how to use it for getting rid of troublesome cats!"

Princess shuddered inwardly as she meowed, "Oh, that's great, Stream. Anything else?"

Stream shook her head, but meowed loudly, "My brother and sister are getting really tough! Tangle says that they're two of the best fighters she's ever seen! My brother, Shade, was able to win in a mock fight against a recruit that's been training for two moons more than him! And Breeze, that's my sister, is getting to be so good at fighting that Tangle says it wouldn't be a surprise if Lady Amber and Lady Star ask her to join them when she's done training!"

Princess purred. She was proud of how her friend handled her situation. A new rule of BloodClan was that healer's would never learn to fight or hunt. Princess knew this was Amber's way of keeping them in line. Stream's brother and sister would become fierce and strong defenders of BloodClan , while Stream would always rely on them to keep her safe.

"That's great, Stream! It sounds like you're coming along nicely with your training," Princess meowed, keeping her voice light as her mind turned to darker thoughts. _Oh Lionheart, what is this disease she's learning about? Keep my kin safe from it! _Princess turned her thoughts away from the starry warrior as she meowed, "Have you heard any news about me?"

Stream nodded, her bright eyes suddenly getting darker. "Tangle says that soon you're going to have to talk or risk dying. You're not going away, are you Princess?"

Princess shuddered, hoping Stream wouldn't notice the fear that shone through her eyes as she meowed, "I won't be going anywhere if I can help it, Stream. I might be a kittypet, but I'm tougher than most!"

Stream purred and nuzzled her tiny head into Princess' side. Princess bent down and licked the top of the kit's head as she thought desperately, _Oh Lionheart! Keep me safe! _

~.~

"Now listen, you. Patience is running thin. You know something. We _will_ find out what it is!" Star ended her speech with a sharp swat to Princess' ears, relishing the feel of her claws meeting the matted fur of the prisoner. Star could see Princess digging her claws into the soft dirt, but her eyes remained empty of any emotion. Star growled and turned to a guard standing by the entrance of the cave. "Take her away!"

The guard fearfully met Star's eyes, dipping his head as he shoved the tabby kittypet into the tunnel. He led her away, and Star growled again.

Amber was already frustrated with Princess' lack of compliance. If it continued, Star might face consequences herself. She stood and exited the dim cave, following the scent of fresh air to its source, finally exiting the dank tunnel and heading for her den.

_What will I do? _fretted Star, knowing that her friendship with Amber would not change the ferocity of the leader's anger. As she reached her den she thought, _Maybe she really doesn't know anything._

Star was snapped out of her reverie by a familiar voice. "Did you find anything out today?" Amber sat in Star's den. She must have waited there for a while.

Star gulped and tried to force her fur to stay flat as she sat in front of the russet she-cat, "Not today. Don't worry though. I'm sure her resistance is beginning to crumble. She won't stay quiet much longer."

Amber nodded and stood, flicking her tail. "Good. You know, Star, you aren't going to be around forever."

Star tried to keep her tone expressionless as she replied, "Yes, Amber. Someday I won't be around."

"Perhaps it's time you thought about finding a recruit to train. Your skills will be sorely missed. Tangle tells me that two of the kits you rescued from that traitor settlement are coming along nicely. I would like you to sit in on a few of their sessions. If you see one that looks especially promising, tell me. I'm sure Tangle would be willing to part with one."

Star nodded, her paws tingling slightly when she thought about training a young cat. She nodded and stepped aside to let Amber brush past her. She curled up in her nest and stayed there a long time after her friend left, thinking about what Amber had said. _What did she mean that I wouldn't be around forever? I'm still young. Nothing will be happening to me for moons yet! Unless… Is she planning on getting rid of me?_

Star leaped to her paws, an upset yowl escaping from her throat. She sat down, her eyes wide. Star shook her head and gave her chest fur a few rapid licks. _Of course not, I'm Amber's friend. I'm too valuable to be gotten rid of like that. She's probably just thinking about the future of BloodClan._

Star crawled back into her nest, but still couldn't shake the awful idea from her mind. As her den finally darkened enough for her to sleep, Star murmured to herself one last time, "You're safe. Amber won't hurt you. Relax."

_~.~  
_

_Lionheart sighed, touching his nose gently against Princess' as he murmured, "I'm so sorry, Princess."_

_Princess looked up from her paws, staring deep into the toms green ones. "I don't know how much longer I can keep their location a secret. I haven't eaten enough in at least a moon! I can't help but feel that maybe StarClan is doing nothing to help me!"_

_Lionheart shook his head, the thick fur around his neck shaking. He stared deep into Princess' eyes as he spoke in a calm and reassuring voice, "StarClan has not deserted you, Princess. It is now in your paws to help save yourself. Remember that you have a friend now, a friend from the inside! Stream may be your key for escape!"_

_Princess shook her head, replying, "But she's so weak! I don't know how much she could help me!"_

"_Never underestimate her. Stream is a very courageous and strong cat. And you are not thinking about my words carefully. While Stream herself may be unable to help very much, she has two siblings that are just as determined as her! Any cat from BloodClan has a chance of turning from their dark ways, they just need a little persuasion!" Lionheart meowed. _

_Princess nodded, finally understanding Lionheart's intentions. "You want me to get her and at least one of her siblings to help me escape." Lionheart nodded encouragingly as Princess continued. "That's why you gave me a friend there. The Clans will need more intelligence about BloodClan than what I know. They may need to learn about BloodClan's battle techniques. They will need to know how prisoners are treated. If they learn how to get some of the prisoners on their side, they stand a better chance of winning the battle."_

_Lionheart purred, blinking in happiness. "Yes, Princess. It's time for you to go. You know what you must do now. Don't forget that StarClan are watching over you. You are never going to be abandoned." Lionheart's words faded as the familiar darkness that followed dreams of StarClan pressed in on Princess' closed eyelids. _

Princess jerked awake. In spite of the pain from her various wounds that returned in full force, she purred. Princess blinked away her tiredness as she stood. She began to pace her den, impatiently waiting for a guard to bring her breakfast.

The sound of a cat echoed from down the tunnel, and Princess sat down, waiting expectantly. The familiar scent of Stream reached her and Princess let out another purr.

Stream bounded into Princess' den, a half-eaten rat dangling from her jaws. She dropped it at Princess' feet, eyes wide. "You look horrible, Princess! Isn't Tangle supposed to be tending to your wounds?"

Princess shrugged off the questions as she filled her empty belly with the meager meal. She licked her whiskers and replied, "I don't think she is anymore. This is probably their plan to get me to talk."

Stream's eyes widened even more as she meowed, "Wouldn't it be easier to just tell them what they want? The Clans have done a terrible thing to BloodClan. They deserve to feel the pain my ancestors felt."

Princess' fur bristled at the young cats words, but she tried to hide it. She meowed, "But I have kin in the Clans. I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to them on my behalf." Stream nodded, but Princess knew that the matter wasn't truly settled. She added, "But enough about that. Tell me what you've learned, little one! Are you becoming a smart little kit?"

Stream purred, squeaking, "Yep! I've learned all about treating basic scratches! Tangle says that I'm the greatest kit she could have chosen for the job! My brother's really proud of me he says!"

Princess purred and asked innocently, "What about your sister? Haven't you told her the good news?"

Stream's spirits seemed to sink a little at the mention of her sister. She sat and hunched her shoulders, wrapping her tail around her paws. "Breeze says that healing is no use to BloodClan. She thinks that the only way a cat can be useful to Lady Amber is if they know how to fight and are loyal to their leader. I'm never going to learn how to fight, so I'll never be useful to BloodClan."

Princess' heart ached for the kit, and she purred, "You may not be useful in your sisters eyes, but I'm sure you will be useful in the eyes of all the cats you save. I'm sure your brother doesn't think of you as useless." Princess beckoned Stream closer, crouching down to whisper in the kit's ear, "You certainly aren't useless to me."

Stream brightened almost immediately. She gazed up at the brown tabby with hope, asking in a whisper, "How am I not useless? How am I helpful to you?"

Princess saw her chance and decided to take it. She whispered in a voice that would only be heard by Stream, "You offer me a way to save my kin. You offer me a way out of this cave." Princess added in a playful tone as she cuffed the kit good-naturedly around the ears, "And you keep this old cat sane!"

Stream's eyes shone with a mischievous glint. She mewed, "I swear, Princess, when I'm older and know more about healing, I'll get you out of here." The mischievous glint faded as Stream added in a more serious tone, "I think you would like my brother. You remind of him. He says weird stuff like that all the time. I think he learned it when he was really young, because I've never heard any of his teachers tell him any of it."

Princess saw a glimmer of hope at the end of the dark tunnel she was in. Keeping her voice light, Princess meowed, "Really? Well, Stream, I'd like to meet Shade. He seems like a good cat. I could use another friend."

Stream purred as she began to edge out of the cave, "I'll try to get him to come next time. See you later, Princess!"

Princess sighed as her friend bounced away, relief at the kits lack of suspicion making her feel sleepy. She curled back up, ignoring the twinges of pain she felt from her throbbing wounds as she closed her eyes once again. Princess purred as she began thinking of a future that was bright and very nearly in her grasp.

* * *

**A/N: **_Don't forget to review telling me how I did! Thanks.__  
_


	5. The Warning

**A/N: **_Hey! I know I haven't been keeping up with this story very much, but I had sort of lost interest in it. I promise to try harder. As a special welcome back to writing this story, I'll be adding two chapters! Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review!_

**Disclaimer: **_I would like to remind you__, once again, _ that I do not own Warriors._  
_

* * *

Stream raced down the hallway, her tail straight up in the air. _I'm not useless! I knew it! _ Stream hurtled past dark hallways that eventually led deeper into the labyrinth of caves. After finally lurching to a stop outside a wide opening close to the training cavern, Stream gave a few quick licks to her fur, hoping to straighten out the tufts before entering her den. Breeze had never taken very much to Stream, but she was always worse when Stream showed up in disarray.

Stream stepped inside the den, peering around. Three hollows in the rock floor were lined with the soft pelts the two-legs tended to throw out. A small mouse and a plump rat lay haphazardly beside a stagnant pool of water. The water was unsuitable to drink, but eerily beautiful all the same. Breeze wasn't there, but Shade, Stream's brother, was.

Shade, his dark gray fur almost completely black in the dank glow from the tunnel, looked up when Stream entered and purred to his sister, "Welcome back. I'm guessing you were off visiting that Clan-loving traitor, right?"

Stream winced inwardly. She knew her brother only knew what his teachers were telling him. Stream purred back, "I was. Princess doesn't seem like a traitor to me. She just doesn't want to see her kin or the Clans get hurt."

Shade's green eyes darkened, just as they always seemed to when Stream started talking like this. His ears swiveled towards the entrance to their den as he leaned in and whispered, "Careful. Breeze could be coming back any second. I don't want you ruining her chances."

Stream sighed and nodded, meeting Shade's gaze for a moment. Breeze wasn't like Shade or Stream. While Shade was only a little awkward when conversations turned toward the Clan-sympathizer side, Breeze was completely against it. Anything that might ruin her chances at becoming Lady Amber or Lady Star's personal assistant was frowned upon. Stream's very open opposition of BloodClan values was one of Breeze's greatest dislikes.

"Yes, Shade. Where is Breeze?" Stream asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Getting in a little more training. She got word from one of her teachers that Lady Star is planning on sitting in on one of our training sessions," Shade meowed in reply, his eyes glowing with excitement.

Stream purred and nuzzled her brother's shoulder, "That's great, Shade. You're one of the best trainees, so I bet Lady Star will be really impressed!"

Shade purred, his eyes narrowing into happy slits. He stopped purring abruptly when the sounds of huffing and puffing echoed from down the tunnel. Breeze burst into the small den, her pale gray and white-splotched fur fluffed up and slightly mussed.

"Where were you today, Stream? You went and visited that no-good, mangy, Clan-sympathizing, traitor again, didn't you?" Breeze raged as soon as she spotted her sister, her claws unsheathed and her bluish-green eyes narrowed into slits.

Stream shrank back, cowering before her larger sister. Shade stared on, his eyes unblinking as he watched his two siblings.

Stream opened her mouth to speak, but only a small whimper came out. She closed her mouth and cleared her throat, finally able to choke out, "I-I-I m-might have."

Breeze yowled, "Why would you do this to us, Stream? Shade and I are on our way up into the highest ranks of BloodClan! We will never succeed with a cat like you holding us back!"

This was when Shade stepped in. Although he was only a mere six moons, he was still larger and stockier than most kits his age. His calm, piercing green gaze bored into Breeze as he meowed, "Stop it. Breeze, you know that's not true. You'll get where you need to, regardless of your family. And I don't want a place in the highest ranks of BloodClan if that means I have to start thinking like our teachers and y-"

Breeze stared at Shade, disbelief clouding her eyes as she realized what he had just been about to say. "Really, Shade? Is how I think so evil? I'm not evil. I am a loyal BloodClan cat. We were born into BloodClan, and unless you want to be left behind, or worse, I suggest you start acting like one too." Breeze turned her gaze to Stream, "That goes for you as well. Remember that you're only a healer-in-training in my eyes. I'm not above turning my own sister in for being a traitor." She turned and grabbed the plump rat, whisking out of sight back down the tunnel in the direction she came.

Stream stared at nothing, her eyes glazed over after hearing the horrible words her sister had said. Shade padded over silently, crouching next to Stream and licking the top of her head in an attempt at comfort.

"I'm sorry, Stream," was all he said. Stream nodded, knowing that her honest brother would never tell a lie. The fact that he had not tried to soothe Stream by telling her that Breeze would never turn in her own sister meant that he knew Breeze would do it.

Stream closed her eyes and sank down, burying her head in her paws as she yowled in anguish. Every time her sister told her that she was unimportant, Stream felt worse and worse. Shade continued to lick her head and ears in a comforting manner.

Suddenly, Stream sat up straight. She turned to face her brother, who met her even gaze as she said quietly, "Will you come with me to meet Princess? If you only met her, I would feel so much better. You would really like her, Shade. You're so much like her."

Shade glanced at his paws, kneading the ground uncertainly. He finally turned away and meowed, "Sure, Stream. I'll come with you to meet this Princess. But if I do come with you, you have to promise not to visit her again, okay? I couldn't bear to see you hurt at the paws of Lady Star or Lady Amber…"

Stream swallowed the bile rising up in her throat at what she knew Shade was purposely leaving unsaid. She thought back dolefully on her promise from earlier that day to Princess, that she had promised to help her escape, as Stream meowed to her brother, "I promise, Shade. We'll visit her tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: **_Once again, don't forget to leave a review! Any ideas you might have are greatly appreciated!_


	6. The Meeting

**A/N: **_As promised, here is the second chapter of my welcome back to writing present! I hope you enjoy it, although I feel I may have dropped the ball a bit. As always, don't forget to leave a review with any comments or suggestions you have. They're greatly appreciated!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Warriors.__  
_

* * *

Breeze choked back an angry yowl. Stream was always so frustrating, what with all her talk of the traitor's innocence. Breeze padded furiously down the hall, passing a few guards as they made their patrols of the tunnels.

Breeze smirked, expertly hiding her laughter when she remembered the pitiful goals she had made as a new recruit. She had only planned on becoming one of many brainless guards, but that job didn't suit her any more. Now that she had tasted a small bit of power, she knew that the only position for her would be as Lady Amber or Lady Star's recruit.

Breeze was shocked out of her reverie as a brown tabby tom appeared beside her. Breeze purred quietly, recognizing her friend, Squirrel. Squirrel noticed Breeze's purring and mewed in his goofy voice, "Glad to know you're happy to see me. Have you heard the good news?"

Breeze stopped her purring and glared sullenly at the tom, meowing, "That depends. What's the good news?"

"Okay, are you ready for this?" Squirrel meowed, his voice reflecting his amusement. "Lady Star is coming to check up on the trainee's progress tomorrow!"

Breeze stopped in the middle of the tunnel. She had known this was coming for a while, but it was still a shock. Breeze shuffled her paws nervously, suddenly conscious of how young and truly inexperienced she was compared to the other recruits, even her foolish friend, who was three moons her senior.

Squirrel purred, "I knew that something could get to you. The great Breeze isn't as indestructible as we all thought!"

Breeze growled jokingly, unable to stay mad at Squirrel. While he irked her to no end, Breeze still knew she would be nothing without him.

The two continued down the tunnel, wandering aimlessly. When they reached the empty training cavern, a spacious cavern with a thick carpet of moss and sand, Breeze turned to Squirrel, allowing a small amount of worry to show as she asked, "Do you think I have a shot at impressing Lady Star tomorrow?"

Squirrel acknowledged Breeze thoughtfully for a moment before replying, "I think you definitely do. You show a lot of promise for a recruit of six moons."

Breeze purred and glanced at her paws, flicking her tail happily. She turned to the empty cavern before her and mewed, "Would you train with me a little more? I'm still having trouble with this one move…"

"Sure," Squirrel said, "Let's get practicing."

~.~

Star sat before Amber in the large clearing made of two-leg rubbish. She flicked her tail anxiously as Amber contemplated what she had just been told.

"You have arranged it all with Tangle? The recruits are expecting you tomorrow?" Amber asked.

"Yes," Star answered, "She told me that she's decided the two kits you and I brought her are showing the most promise. I highly doubt her credibility. Tangle has always been soft on her youngest wards. If she's so eager to be rid of those two, there must be something wrong with them."

Amber sighed, giving Star that stare she had been seeing more often lately. Star's fur prickled and she forced it flat again, reminding herself that Amber was her friend and not a ruthless killer.

"Just keep an open mind. I chose you for your skills at a very young age. The best trainees are found when they have not been taught everything, but just seem to have that air of skill," Amber reminded gently.

Star nodded, "Yes, Amber. I will remember that."

"Good." Amber nodded and flicked her tail in a clear sign of dismissal.

Star turned and climbed from the mountain of rubbish. _Tomorrow should be interesting_.

~.~

Shade followed Stream closely, making sure to not lose sight of her short tail. Experience had taught him that getting lost in these tunnels was a mistake best learned to avoid in order to refrain from becoming hopelessly lost.

Stream turned back, her pale green eyes glowing in the semi dark. "Are you ready? We're almost to Princess's cell."

Shade nodded, his paws beginning to feel heavier with dread. It wasn't that he dreaded meeting Princess, but he knew that after meeting the kittypet he wouldn't be able to keep Stream from visiting again.

Stream halted before an opening in the tunnel wall. She hissed in a quiet voice, "Princess! Are you awake? I brought you a visitor."

A wan voice echoed back from out of the cell. "Stream? Is that you? Of course I'm awake. Come in! I can't wait to meet this new friend."

Shade winced at the word friend, but he followed his sister as she clambered over a small lip and into the cell.

A light brown tabby with a white patch of fur greeted them, her fur matted with dried blood. The sand that covered her floor was flecked with brown droplets, which proved to Shade that Princess's wounds had been bleeding for a while now. His heart ached to see such a nice looking cat in such a state, but he took circumspect steps forward all the same, not sure that he totally trusted the prisoner.

Stream waved her tail at Shade as she meowed, "This is my brother, Shade. He agreed to come and meet you. Shade, I'd like you to meet Princess."

Princess dipped her head in greeting. Shade couldn't tell, but he thought he saw a glimmer of understanding in her eyes. He guessed the kittypet knew that Breeze had not wanted to come, or even knew about this.

"It's very nice to finally meet you, Shade. You're only six moons, correct?" Princess meowed in a soft and motherly voice.

Shade lifted his head higher as he replied, "I'm six moons, same as Stream."

"Well that's wonderful. I suppose you're one of the strongest recruits here, aren't you? Stream's told me about so many of your accomplishments, I just had to meet you."

Stream glanced at her paws anxiously, obviously unsure as to how Shade would react to the knowledge that he had been discussed with Princess. Shade was surprised to find that he didn't mind it.

"Thank you, Princess," Shade replied purring a little despite himself.

Suddenly, noises from down the tunnel began growing closer and closer until they turned into the steady meows of two guards.

"Lady Star wants to see that kittypet before she visits the training cavern for her session with the trainees. You got that?" one guard asked.

The second guard answered back, "Got it. I'll bring her to the interrogation den." A grunt from the first guard was all there was in reply. The sounds of a cat retreating were heard.

Shade and Stream exchanged frightened glances. Stream's eyes were as big and round as could possibly be. Shade worried that they might pop right out if her eyes got any bigger. Princess shoved the two kits roughly into a shadowy corner as a guard poked his head into the cave.

"You! Get out here!" he ordered.

Princess sighed and rose tiredly to her feet, rasping, "Coming. Just hold on. I suppose Lady Star's back to see me?"

The guard remained silent and simply prodded her forward with sharp jabs from his paw.

Princess and the guard disappeared and the sounds of paw steps once again disappeared.

Stream turned to Shade, her voice a high-pitched warble, "How are you going to get back in time for your training session with Lady Star?"

Shade blinked, allowing himself a little time to feel disappointed about missing his chance; however, he purred for his sisters benefit and replied, "Don't worry. I'll figure something out. You had better get back to our den, though. I don't think it would do to get caught in this general area for now."

Stream nodded and stepped cautiously into the tunnel, glancing both ways before rushing back down the tunnel towards home. Shade gave her a few heartbeats longer before heading in the opposite direction, aiming for the training tunnel.

As he picked up pace until he was flying through the tunnels, past gaping openings and spacious caverns, all he could think was, _You don't need Lady Star's approval to be good at what you do… And don't worry about visiting Princess. No one will suspect a thing._


End file.
